


The Road Less Travelled

by gayliteraryfigure



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayliteraryfigure/pseuds/gayliteraryfigure
Summary: No one tell me australians don't say drongo I'm australian and I know but the Hollywood version of Australians do and that's what I'm working with here.





	1. Chapter 1

"Can you pick up eggs after work?" Chloe was absentmindedly chewing her bottom lip as she packed her lit textbooks into her bag, accidentally grabbing a stack of napkins and stuffing them inside. 

"Yeah, but what do you want for dinner, cause we're out of pasta, and I don't feel like spending over an hour making something that was supposed to be 'so easy and simple'" Beca mimicked Chloe's higher, more bubbly tone. 

"You're the one who didn't present the oven!" Chloe shrieked with indignation. Huffing as she put her hands on her hips. 

"Why did we have to preset the oven to make a salad?!" Beca threw her hands up in exasperation, tossing her latest demo into her well-loved bookbag. 

"Because that's how you make the bacon bits?" Chloe said, looking at Beca like she was an idiot, exactly like she had the first time they'd had this argument. 

Beca threw her a disbelieving look before grabbing her keys from the hook by the door. "Whatever you say nerd, text me if you think of anything else."

Chloe planted a soft kiss on Beca's cheek before running out the door ahead of her. "You're the best!" She yelled back from halfway down the street.

Beca lifted her hand to her cheek and touched the spot, think of the way Chloe had taken to giving her soft kisses when she did something nice for her, or even just said she'd do something for her. Smiling for a moment, she remembered that she was already late for her internship. Cursing, she ran for her car.

After the last of their Bellas had graduated, Chloe and Beca were left alone, Chloe deciding to pursue her Master's, and Beca interning in a studio while she sent tracks to producers. It made sense, financially, for them to move in together. After all, they were friends, and living alone was far too expensive for a grad student and a part time DJ who was barely making ends meat. Together, they lived modestly in a two bedroom apartment in Atlanta, they were even thinking about getting a cat. 

Jesse and Beca hadn't worked out; Jesse had loved the idea of Beca more than who she was, and they'd mutually decided that it was better for the both of them if they went their separate ways. He was now one of her closest friends, and she thought it was much better this way. 

Beca spent most of her days getting coffee and making calls for the producers around her. Occasionally she'd get to help a new artist record a track if no one else was available to do it. It was hard work and long hours, but she was in her element. Confident and calm, she showed her boss, Ian, that she knew her sound and she could do this job better than anyone else.

Jesse still lived in Atlanta, moving in with Benji who had decided to stay at Barden to study music history. He and Beca usually met up a couple times a week for coffee or lunch, whenever she wasn't taking the time to see Chloe between her classes and thesis writing. 

"Do you ever not listen to music?" Jesse asked, lifting on side of her headphones. She batted him away and secured them around her neck.

"When I'm masturbating" Beca shot back, grinning at him jokingly. They had settled into a sort of sibling relationship since they'd called it quits. It suited them way better than being together ever had. 

"Bullshit, you used to listen to S&M while you were taking your 'long baths', remember?" Jesse smirked through a mouthful of tuna sandwich that Benji had clearly packed him. His lunch bag had a post-it with a smiley face on it. Beca made a mental note to tease him about that later.

"At least I don't listen to Kenny Chesney!" Beca accused.

"One time!" Jesse put his hand to his chest, feigning outrage. "It was one time and you said we never had to speak of it again!"

"I lied" She said matter-of-factly, stealing Jesse's caprisun. 

"Hey!" Jesse grabbed it back, while she stuck her tongue out defiantly. "That's mine."

"So how's your husband?" Beca asked, sipping at her coffee and watching her phone for any texts from Chloe. 

"Good, he's really into this 'Intro to Jazz history' course he started." Jesse said, finishing his sandwich. "How's the wife?"

"She asked me to tell you guys you have to come over for dinner again sometime, otherwise she's good too." 

It was a running joke between them. Jesse started it one day when he accidentally asked how Beca's 'other half' was doing. From then, they'd both used it to relentlessly tease one another. For Jesse and Benji, this was purely a joke, their relationship was purely platonic, or so they both said. Beca was finding it hard to keep telling herself that her feelings for Chloe were totally platonic. Something that was beginning to be cause for concern to her. Jesse noticed her furrowed brow.

"Hey, what's up?" He ask gently. He was a genuinely good guy and he really meant well. Despite the fact that they weren't right for each other, Beca imagined he would be the perfect boyfriend for someone. But he was a little too intuitive about Beca's feelings. 

"Hmm?" She hummed, looking up from her coffee. "Nothing, work's been busy, that's all."

Jesse narrowed his eyes and nodded.

"If you need to talk.." 

"No, no." Beca hurried, "Not right now."

They finished talking about Benji's latest obsession (adding Jazz hands to everything sarcastic he said) and the exploits of their dog, a pitbull named Elfman. He'd had taken to sleeping on his back and snoring so loud they could both hear it through the walls. They were taking him to the vet later.

Beca headed back to work to find a cd and note on her desk, asking her to edit this demo for one of Ian's favourite clients. She spent the rest of her afternoon lost in the music.


	2. Chapter 2

Beca was exhausted by the time she got off work. She sighed as she grabbed eggs and cigarettes (their mutual occasional guilty pleasure) from the store on her way home, stretching out the tense muscles in the back of her neck. She was too tired to think about logging any hours at the radio station today, settling for a night in with Chloe instead. 

"Honey, I'm home!" She called from the doorway, laughing to herself as she shucked off her jacket and shoes. "And I've got eggs!" 

"You're a goddess, sent down from the heavens, my hope eternal, my be all and end all, my..."

"Okay okay, you're welcome." Beca interrupted, the pit in her stomach swirling with feelings she couldn't quite place. 

Chloe walked out into the hall, wearing her token kiss the chef apron and gesturing with a spatula as she continued her assault.

"My knight in shining armour!" She finished, leaning down to kiss Beca's cheek, using the non-spatula wielding hand to caress her other cheek. Beca's stomach tightened again as she batted the hand away and presented the eggs from her bag.

"It was nothing, now take your eggs and go while I wash up, okay?"

"Have a mentioned you're the best?" Chloe yelled after her.

"Once or twice..." Beca murmured to herself. 

Beca washed and dried her face, looking in the mirror. She had been trying to ignoring the stirring feeling in her stomach that Chloe caused for the past few years. She had been better at it when they didn't live together. She didn't realise when it had stopped being just happiness and affection you feel towards a friend and something much more. She loved Chloe. As a friend. Chloe was her best friend. Who couldn't love Chloe? The playful bubbly tone to her voice, the way she smiled when she spoke about music and the things she loved, the way she gestured wildly at everything and was completely ridiculous. And it was clear by the number of men Beca had woken up to find in the kitchen that she wasn't the only one who thought so. Not that she was judging, Chloe was a healthy, young, beautiful woman. She still couldn't help the twinge of jealousy she felt every time it happened. 

"Becs, are you living in there now?" Chloe asked from the other side of the door. 

"No, I'm coming." She replied, steeling herself and trying not to think about what all of this meant for their relationship. 

In the kitchen, Chloe had been cooking up a storm, making honey-soy chicken, one of Beca's favourites. 

"It smells amazing, Chlo." Beca said in earnest, she was always amazed at Chloe.

"Hush you!" Chloe batted her arm, "Time to eat!"

After dinner they settled into Chloe's bed, the bigger bed that Beca had kindly given up only after Chloe had run to the room and shut the door, barricading herself inside of it insisting this was her room, and watched some old episodes of Star Trek. Not many people knew that this was Chloe's secret favourite. Chloe's head rested on Beca's chest, her arms wrapped around her, nuzzling into her warmth. They usually spent nights together like this, it had become a habit. Chloe showed her affection physically. 

A few minutes into watching the third episode of the night, Chloe fell asleep, cuddling into Beca and softly snoring. Beca couldn't help but take this time to admire how beautiful she was. How soft her hair was, how perfect the curve of her cute nose was. The way she made drooling look cute. Tucking her hair behind her ear, Beca closed her eyes, intending to rest for a minute before returning to her own bed. After a few minutes, she too was asleep.

Beca woke up with a weight on her chest and a hand between her legs. She blinked away the sleep, looking down to find Chloe's whole right side on top of her, and her hand nestled between the junction of her thighs.

She looked at the ceiling and whispered to herself.

"Fuuuuuuuck."


	3. The One Where Someone Says Something They Shouldn't

It wasn't like Beca could just ignore Chloe, so the best thing was, she thought, to pretend that she didn't have these... feelings. Giving them a name, she surmised, was too much like acknowledging that they were, in fact, something, which was completely unacceptable and unreasonable. They would just... go away eventually. There was nothing to panic about; this was all a temporary issue. If Chloe was the first thing she thought of in the morning, and the last thing she thought about at night, it was just a temporary malediction. She was suffering a temporary insanity. What else could explain feelings for her totally-absolutely-100-per-fucking-cent best friend slash roommate? 

She Beca did what Beca did best. Ignored it! She drowned herself in work. She made herself far too busy to think about the curve of her best friend's cheekbones, the way her smile was like refreshing water in a desert. The way her heart fluttered every time Chloe kissed her cheek. 

It wasn't going well.

"You know you're in love with her right?" Jesse said, one afternoon through a mouthful of what Beca could only assume was a hummus sandwich or a really really funny looking peanut butter. 

"Who?" She asked, brow furrowed, not for the first time in the last few days. Maybe if she feigned ignorance then she could escape having this entire conversation right now. Either that or will herself to become a very very small beetle. Where's Madame Zeroni when you really need to piss her off?

Jesse rolled his eyes and took another bite of the sandwich and scoffed. They really needed to talk about table manners. 

"You know exactly who, Beca Jean Val-jean Mitchell!" 

"That's not my middle name? Why would that be my middle name?" Yes, classic misdirection, change the subject, perfect. 

"I'm pretty sure it IS your middle name," Jesse said, looking at her like she'd grown a second head, "Anyways, you know I'm talking about-"

"Can we not do this right now?" Beca begged. She really couldn't do this. Not yet. 

Jesse looked at her with a pained sympathy. It pissed her off a little less than usual. She hated being pitied.

"Okay, but I'm here when you want to-"

"Nope." She interrupted, ending the entire conversation.

Jesse just shrugged and gave her an understanding smile. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about his new obsession with the Legend of Zelda soundtrack. He'd been recently introduced to the magic of video game soundtracks and disappeared down the rabbit hole for about a week and a half before coming up for air and telling Beca she should use the Halo theme in one of her mixes. Suffice to say, she did not. 

What was worse about this whole thing was that Chloe was being so goddamn understanding about the whole thing. Like she sensed something was wrong, and took it upon herself to be as fucking nice about it as possible. And, of course, that just made it HARDER to deal with this... whatever this thing was. So Beca did the next best thing next to talking to Jesse about it. She called Fat Amy. Man, it was still totally fucking strange they called her that. 

"Look, Becs, it's you and Chloe. BLOE! And everyone loves a good blowie." Okay, maybe calling her wasn't the next best thing next to talking to Jesse about this. 

"Sex jokes aside, can we be serious about this?" Beca said, chewing the hangnail on her thumb. "Chloe and I... it's a non-starter."

"Why?" Asked Fat Amy, her accent thicker over the phone. "If you two fucking drongos would just pull your heads out of your asses and smell the roses you'd realise that you both felt this way about each other!"

"What, no!" Beca exclaimed, "Chloe's straight."

"About straight as a pack of twisties, that girl's the most obviously bisexual person I've ever seen in my life, and I've met Katie McGrath!!"

"You've met Ka-" Beca began, "Wait, what do you mean Chloe's bisexual?" 

"I mean she's bisexual," Fat Amy answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "She was the heart-breaker for the lesbians of Barden, they used to write slam poetry about her tits."

Beca couldn't quite believe this. She'd know if her best friend of the last 5 years was bisexual right? Well... Chloe didn't know she was a lesbian, but she hadn't told anyone about that. Chloe wasn't like that, she would have told her... right? 

"Look, FA, I've gotta go, thanks for the talk." Beca sighed. 

"Anytime."

Okay. Maybe Chloe was bisexual. That didn't mean she had any feelings for Beca though. It was best she didn't rock the boat. If Chloe had feelings for her, she would have told her. Chloe was never one to back down. It was best if she just put this behind her, for the sake of their friendship. She loved Chloe, she was her best friend, the most important person in her life. It wasn't worth ruining that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one tell me australians don't say drongo I'm australian and I know but the Hollywood version of Australians do and that's what I'm working with here.


	4. The One Where Oh Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it gets a little inappropriate for younger readers this chapter.

Pretending that she didn't have feelings for Chloe wasn't the single most physically painful thing that Beca had ever experienced in her life, she'd broken her leg ice skating a couple of years ago, but it was pretty close. She did her best not to let this make things awkward between them or make Chloe think she'd done anything wrong. That would be absolutely the worst thing that could come out of this. She didn't blame Chloe for how she was feeling; it wasn't her fault. Beca had fallen for her best friend, she'd seen stars in her eyes, the contents of her soul and just, that had been it. It was strange. Now that she had acknowledged it, she realised that there wasn't a point at which she hadn't been absolutely gone for Chloe. From the moment she'd smiled at her at the stupid Barden Bellas booth, it was over for Beca. 

"Movie night this Friday? We have to rewatch Star Wars." Chloe said, tossing a balled up piece of paper at her. She was in thesis writer's block. 

"You just want an excuse for us to buy lightsabers and have battles around the apartment." Beca said from her position on the couch, not looking up from her latest track on her macbook. Her legs were in Chloe's lap and one of Chloe's hands was absently stroking her calf. 

"Buy? I have lightsabers, Becs, and no one NEEDS and excuse to have lightsaber battles." She said matter of factly, putting aside her latest lit reading. "I just think that we could both use a break, it feels like we haven't had time, just us, in a while, you know?"

Beca did know. It had been weeks since they'd spent time like they'd used to, just hanging out in Chloe's room. Beca missed staring up and the ceiling and counting the glow-in-the-dark stars that she'd helped Chloe put up when they'd moved in while they talked about their lives over wine. 

"I know, Chlo, I'm sorry." Beca said. She couldn't help but feel bad about it. This whole thing wasn't Chloe's fault.

"It's okay, I just miss my best friend, you know?" Chloe replied, giving Beca a half smile. Fuck, Beca really had to make this up to her. 

"Okay. You, me, Star wars. Friday." Beca insisted. "I'll even turn off my work phone."

"Beca!" Chloe gasped. "Your work phone? For me?" She joked, feigning dramatic shock. "You know how to make a girl swoon."

Beca just laughed in response. Too close to home. 

\---

It was amazing how cathartic it was for Beca, putting her headphones in and listening to Taylor Swift's Fearless album while she cleaned the kitchen. Embarrassingly, she was dancing and singing along to the words, miming into her feather duster and occasionally dropping a guitar solo. Even more embarrassing was noticing Chloe standing in the archway, leaning against the wall, arms crossed, smirking at her. 

"How much of that did you see?" Beca asked. 

"Enough to destroy your reputation if you ever cross me, Mitchell." Chloe laughed. She had such a melodic laugh. 

"You don't even know what I was listening to!" Beca protested.

"We share a Spotify account, remember?" Chloe said, raising her eyebrow, and looking at her with an incredulous half smirk. 

"Fuck." 

\---

Friday night came along light a speeding train. Heavy, fast, and becoming more and more evident to Beca it could all end in disaster. It wasn't that she didn't want to spend time with Chloe, god, she wanted to spend every second of every day with Chloe. Making her laugh, smile, doing anything to make her happy. But that was the problem. She wanted to be the only one who did those things for Chloe. She didn't want to see her with anyone else. But she wanted Chloe to be happy, even if that meant having to watch her date other people. But the longer that she went on with this charade of pretending to Chloe, the more harder it got to keep pretending. 

From Chloe 4:11pm:  
becabear can u get me pickles @ the store xx

Beca tried to ignore the way her heart twinged at the endearment, despite how utterly ridiculous it was. 

To Chloe 4:13pm:  
don't call me that. grabbing it on my way.

Sending kisses back seemed too intimate. And dishonest. 

From Chloe 4:14pm:  
u r a star!

It wasn't hard, Beca thought, falling in love with Chloe Beale. 

\---

Beca could feel Chloe's lips trailing down her neck, sucking the skin and nipping along her jaw. Her hands were sliding under her shirt, running over her ribcage and moving ever so slowly upwards, savoring every touch of skin on skin. 

"Chloe." Beca sighed. "No hickeys."

She felt Chloe smile against her skin, and deliberately suck harder. And she was struggling to remember why that was a bad thing. Chloe's voice was husky in her ear, telling her how much she'd wanted this, how much she'd thought about it since she'd first met her all those years ago. She felt a leg slip between her thighs and press down hard, eliciting a drawn out moan. She could hardly believe what was happening. They'd sat down to watch the movie, and by the time Obi-wan had said 'these are not he droids you're looking for' Beca had been pressed back against the couch, Chloe on top of her kissing her neck. 

Chloe moved her head back up, lips hovering over Beca's. All Beca had to do was tilt her head up, oh so slightly and she'd feel what it was like to kiss her. Chloe's lips brushed over hers, so close, so fucking close. 

"Wake up Beca." Chloe whispered. 

"What?" Beca asked, her thoughts clouded with desire.

"It's time to wake up." 

Beca awoke to the sound of Chloe snoring, curled up at her side, one arm wrapped possessively around her torso. 

Looking up at those god damn stars, Beca couldn't help the deja vu she was feeling.

"Oh fuck."


	5. The One With Unrequited Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr gayliterayfigure for my art stuff!!

As far as weeks go, if Beca was being totally honest, this wasn't exactly a good one. Erotic dreams about your best friend/maybe someone that you're a little bit in love with aren't the greatest thing that can happen to you. 

Being unable to look Chloe in the eye was the exact opposite of helpful, considering the fact they lived together. Ducking out of the house at early hours and coming home late was beginning to make her even more suspicious, which was exactly what Beca didn't want.

How did this happen? Beca thought to herself, running through the rain, which was pelting the sidewalk as she rushed, coat collar up, seeking shelter. How did she not realise before? How did she not see it? Did Chloe see it? Would she have said anything? Her brow furrowed in her signature scowl as she ran into the nearby coffee shop, bell quietly chiming as she entered. 

"Hey, what can I get you?" The redhead at the counter asked, tucking her hair behind her ear while holding a pen, cup in hand, waiting to take her order. She smiled politely at the incredibly soaked Beca. 

Shaking her hair dry and peeling off her next to useless coat, Beca cleared her voice and smiled weakly.

"A cappuccino with as many shots of espresso as you can legally put in would be great." She said.

The redhead laughed, "Sure, and what was the size for that?" She asked, scrawling the order on the side of the cup.

"The largest size you have, if you can even find something bigger than that, I would be incredibly grateful," Beca asked, trying to flatten down her mess of hair. 

"I'll see what I can do, and the name for that?" The redhead asked.

"Beca." She said, smiling and handing over the listed price in change. 

"Beca." The redhead said, tasting the word in her mouth, while she wrote it on the cup. "That will be done ASAP."

"You're a lifesaver," Beca said, walking over to a small table by the window. 

Puddles rippled as rain continued to fall, Beca stared out the window, headphones in listening to her latest work mix. She continued to think about what this all meant for her. She knew she was a lesbian, it took most of college to realise it, but she didn't know that she was a lesbian for Chloe. Stacie, yeah if she asked, but Chloe was her best friend. She couldn't screw that up by infecting her life with her... Becaness.

Before she could finish pondering how her life would change if she did try things with Chloe, she felt a tap on her shoulder. 

"Hey, I'm sorry to bother you, but your coffee is ready. To go right?" The redhead from earlier asked, a comically large cup of coffee in hand.

"Yeah, that's great, thanks a lot," Beca said, pulling her still mostly drenched coat back on and taking the cup from her appreciatively. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she got into the uber waiting for her outside, Beca looked down at the cup in her lap, noticing what was written on the side. 

"Call me - Samantha" followed by what Beca assumed must be the redhead's number. Well, that was interesting, she thought to herself. Maybe a distraction was exactly what she needed to get over her best friend. 

Beca put the number in her contacts as she waited for her driver to get to the studio downtown.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samantha, it turned out, was actually really cool. She liked all the same music Beca did, she was outgoing and funny, loved some of the mixes she'd heard from the Barden station back when Beca manned it during her last few years of college. Beca had to admit, she was kind of perfect. Almost perfect, she corrected in her mind, immediately thinking of another redhead she'd rather be talking to. 

"Beca." She heard her boss calling from her desk, "did you get that last client finished?" 

"Yeah, it's on a disc in your office," She replied, making a circle with her finger, "they're like vinyl but shiny." She joked.

"Har Har. You're a comic genius." Ian said, rolling his eyes. She kinda liked that about him, that he was a little more like her than most of the other people she'd worked with in this industry. "Don't forget to RSVP to the Office Party!" He yelled back.

Shit. She had forgotten all about the office party. When was that? Fuck, did she really forget this? It was one of the best networking events of the year, all the top clients and producers would be there, it was a chance for Beca to rub hands with some of the higher-ups, somewhere she hoped to be one day. Maybe she could bring Chloe, everyone loved Chloe. 

Well, she was definitely making room for shopping in her schedule. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was actually Sam, not Beca, who first broached the idea of a date. Beca had been thinking about it for a while, but she didn't think it would be very nice of her to basically use this great, really great girl to get over some unrequited love. 

Unrequited love. Beca shuddered at the thought. Love is an incredible thing, Beca knew. Some of the most moving, emotive, inspiring music was made through love. Made with love. Made in love. Beca had been in love only once. She was 15 and she'd watched a new family move in across the street. As the family piled out of the beat-up old station wagon, she fell completely and utterly, head over heels, madly and thoughtlessly in love with her. The girl next door, the cliche with her long blonde hair hanging to her waist, her big green eyes, peering through round-framed glasses. She read books while Beca listened to her walkman. They walked through the nearby park, talking about the future, about how Beca wanted to be a DJ, a music producer, how she wanted to create her own sound, her own music. How she wanted to reach people.

Beca pined after this girl all throughout high school. Watching her date idiots, watching her date nice guys. She wrote song after song after song, wildly in love, heart ablaze. Some of her best mixes came from that time in her life, and some of her worst. Her hardened heart softened, slowly, as she waited for the perfect moment to reveal how she felt. She poured her heart into her music, and classically, created a mixtape which she sent, with a love note, to her neighbor. While polite, the rejection stung. She couldn't hold it against her girl next door though, she was what she loved most in the world, and in her own way, not quite the right way, the girl next door loved her back. She wouldn't deprive her of that friendship. 

It was then Beca learned the heartache of unrequited love. The hurt, the pain, the absolute heart-wrenching pain of it. The way it ripped and torn at her heart, biting and gnawing like a monster in her chest. Her sorrow also created some of the best music she'd ever written; her pain etched into every note, into every crescendo was her soul wound. But, in time, the wounds healed. The hurt lessened. The pain dulled. And soon, it was no more. 

Beca was reminded of that time now. She could feel the all too familiar heart-rending pain nipping at her freshly healed and newly softened heart. Every look at Chloe was a note in a song she wrote in her soul. A stroke on a masterpiece more nibble fingers than hers created. Her smile was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen, it was blindingly warm like the sun held between her fingers. It almost pained her to look at her, she looked at her as though looking at her hurt but she couldn't help herself. And she couldn't. She couldn't bear it. Every touch she stole while Chloe slept on her chest was a morsel of hope. Ever smile, every whisper, every laugh. Nourishment to her affliction. 

Maybe it was time for her to move on. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're late home," Chloe said, squinting at a paper through her glasses, perched on the couch. 

"Yeah, sorry, did you already eat?" Beca asked, shrugging off her coat and kicking her shoes halfway across the room before falling into a well-loved lounge chair. 

"Yes, but leftovers are in the microwave," Chloe said, smiling.

"You're literally a godsend," Beca replied, mouth practically watering at the idea of food. 

"Anything interesting happen today?" Chloe asked, scowling as she highlighted some key idea. 

"Oh.. right..." Beca started, half opening the microwave. "Uh... I got a date." She finished.

Chloe dropped her papers and looked right at Beca. Beca could almost swear she could see, hurt? For a split second before Chloe was back to her beaming self. 

"That's incredible, who is he?" She asked, crossing her legs and beckoning Beca over to her. 

"Uh... her name's Samantha." Beca shrugged, sheepishly sitting in the lounge chair once again. 

Chloe's smile immediately fell at that. 

"That's amazing, I have to go to the library, but tell me later." She said, rushing from her seat, grabbing her coat and shoes, and practically running out the door. 

"You forgot your-"

The door slammed shut.

"Keys." Beca finished.


End file.
